Pecador
by Kini-Ainotsuki
Summary: Allen tiene problemas existenciales debido a lo que experimenta su cuerpo cada vez que está cerca de cierto samurái exorcista. Yaoi. Yullen.


**Título**: Pecador

**Pareja**: Kanda x Allen

**Rating**: M (¿?)

**Advertencias: Lemon. Yaoi****. Ligero non-con**. Allen tiene 15 años, Kanda 18, ¿se deja pasar? tú sabes. Algo de _OOC_ para regalar. **Lenguaje vulgar** (ojo con eso). Problemas existenciales y sentimiento de culpabilidad por parte de Allen.

La verdad, no me decidía a publicar esto aquí (de hecho, aún no me decido), pero ahí va. Pido de la manera más atenta que si no les gusta el yaoi ni la pareja (ni los lemons), por favor, no lo lean. Ahórrense el sufrimiento. También, sólo mayores de edad de criterio amplio. Gracias.

Primera historia de mi serie _**PWP**_ (_Plot, what plot?_ o ¿Trama, cuál trama? Eso mismo)

**_Disclaimer:_** D.Gray-man no me pertenece. Es de Hoshino Katsura-_senseii_. La situación tampoco, al menos no del todo. La idea original es de uno de los tantos anónimos del Internet. Pero la narración y la construcción de esta perversidad es toda mía, yay.

**Pecador**

Allen sintió un gran alivio al ver a Kanda salir del compartimento del tren que compartían en esta segunda misión juntos. Kanda era un maldito bastardo de corazón helado, pero, por alguna razón, encendía a Allen. Ya era muy difícil para el chico el esconder la erección en sus pantalones, lograda por tan sólo observar al mayor frente a él. Odiaba ser un maldito adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto más que bajarse la excitación antes de que el otro regresara.

Se desabrochó rápidamente los pantalones, emitiendo un débil gemido al sentir el roce de sus ropas. No podía más. Maldito Kanda. Lo hacía pecar. Onanismo. Se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior antes de colocar la mano derecha sobre su miembro. Porque si había otra cosa que detestaba era ser tan escándaloso a la hora de tocarse (pensando en Kanda, siempre pensando ese idiota). Cross lo había descubierto, la primera vez. Pecado. La Iglesia lo prohibía. Pero a Cross no le importaba eso, no después de haberse jodido a cinco mujeres esa noche. Le divirtió de sobre manera que su estúpido aprendiz no pudiera conseguir a alguien a quien tirarse y que tuviera que conformarse con sus pequeñas manitas. Se burló y se largó en búsqueda de la sexta mujer. Pecador. Tan pecador como su maestro.

El exorcista había jurado no volver a hacerlo, pero desde que llegó a la Orden y conoció a Kanda... Dejó escapar un jadeo ahogado por sus dientes. Estaba moviendo su mano derecha suavemente, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para poder tomar aire y seguir. Era tan intenso. Era un pecado. Como deseaba que fuera la mano de Kanda la que estuviera sobre su miembro.

"Kanda..."

Luego usó su mano izquierda. Ya la había utilizado antes. Esa mano áspera que le regalaba nuevas sensaciones cada vez más fuertes. Utilizando el pulgar trazó pequeños círculos sobre la punta de su pene, ya húmeda por el líquido preseminal. Exhaló con fuerza. Dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás mientras seguía moviendo su mano, la mano de la Inocencia, sobre su erección. Pecando con el arma que Dios le había dado. Presionaba ligeramente sobre la base para extender más ese placer prohibido. Tuvo que taparse la boca con la mano libre para no dejar escapar ningún lloriqueo por el placer que el mismo se proporcionaba imaginando a Kanda tocándolo. Kanda tocándolo con fuerza, torturándolo dulcemente tal y cómo el mismo lo hacía con su mano deforme. Acariciándole con la yema de los dedos, apretando su erección con fuerza. Pequeñas lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos. Era demasiado para él.

Estaba por alcanzar el orgasmo, ya no podía detenerlo. Elevó sus caderas al tiempo que se corría, dejando escapar un gemido bastante notorio que no pudo evitar. El placer le había nublado la mirada, tardó en percatarse del desastre que había ocasionado. Por suerte el semen sólo había caído en su camisa y pantalones, no en su traje de exorcista. Era suficiente con masturbarse mientras pensaba en otro hombre, no quería mancillar también su uniforme. Se maldijo a sí mismo por no haber tomado todas las precauciones necesarias. Todo por la maldita calentura.

Tan ensimismado estaba en su mente que no se dio cuenta de cuando la puerta del compartimento se abrió. Fue sólo hasta que escuchó unos pasos firmes cerca de él que se volteó a mirarle, aún con su vientre manchado por su propia semilla.

Su sonrojo se extendió aún más. Trató de articular alguna excusa pero nada se le ocurría. Kanda le miraba de manera indiferente, mientras él sólo podía balbucear. Se levantó, dispuesto a limpiarse como fuera y salir de ahí. No podía soportar esa mirada ni un segundo más. Nunca se había sentido tan avergonzado en su vida. Era un pecado, un pecado mortal. Y él le había visto. Deseó que al menos no hubiera escuchado que decía su nombre entre dientes mientras jugaba consigo mismo.

Pero no pudo pensar más cuando Kanda le tomó de la muñeca derecha. Allen le miró, sorprendido, con algunas lágrimas formándose en sus ojos, coronando esas mejillas sonrojadas por el bochorno de saberse descubierto por la última persona que hubiera deseado.

- Gimes como una puta, _Moyashi_.

Allen abrió mucho los ojos. No se esperaba que Kanda le dijera algo como eso. Dejó que las lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas, sin saber qué contestar a ese insulto tan personal. Lo sabía, lo sabía. Kanda ahora lo veía con asco. No pudo seguir sosteniéndole la mirada, sólo quería que lo soltara para que pudiera alejarse.

Sin embargo, no le dejó ir. En cambio le acercó más a su cuerpo, guiando la mano que tenía aprisionada sobre su... De nuevo, Allen se quedó sin palabras.

- Esto es tu culpa, ramera - le dijo, frotando la pequeña mano de Allen contra el bulto duro en su entrepierna -. Dime, ¿cómo lo solucionarás?

El inglés no podía alejar su mirada de la parte baja de la cintura del samurái, como si el movimiento de su propia mano siendo guiada por el mayor le hipnotizara. Aquello era demasiado.

- Dímelo - le tomó del cabello, consiguiendo un ligero gemido del menor por la fuerza con que lo había hecho.

- No lo sé.. - susurró, bajando al fin la mirada, ya sin tratar de evitar que Kanda usara su mano para acariciarse sobre el pantalón.

El japonés soltó una risita cruel, soltando la mano de Allen antes de empujarle contra uno de los asientos del compartimento de primera clase. El pequeño cerró los ojos, con una vaga esperanza de que con eso Kanda desapareciera. Obviamente, no daba resultado. Podía escuchar los pasos de Kanda acercándose a él. Podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo tan cerca. La presión al sentir como se colocaba sobre él. Apretó con más fuerza los párpados, totalmente asustado. La calidez del aliento del samurái cerca de su oído le hizo tener un escalofrío.

- Quiero que me toques justo como te has tocado.

Se separó de él. Allen entreabrió los ojos sólo para ver cómo el otro se desabrochaba los pantalones, liberando su miembro totalmente erecto ante la mirada sorprendida del más joven. Se sonrojó por completo. El pene de Kanda era mucho más grande y largo que el suyo, no estaba seguro de poder hacer lo que Kanda le había pedido correctamente. Después de todo, Allen solamente se había tocado a sí mismo, y, aunque fantaseaba con eso, nunca pensó que llegaría a pasarle algo como esto. Estaba nervioso, muy nervioso.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué esperas?

Dió un respingo. Kanda se sentó a su lado, tomando de nuevo la muñeca derecha de Allen para guiarla hasta su erección, logrando que el menor rozara con sus dedos un poco de la sensible piel. El inglés pudo escuchar el ligero gemido escapando de los labios de Kanda. Le apretó la muñeca, casi lastimándole. Al fin entendió que Kanda no lo dejaría ir hasta que lo complaciera. Tragó saliva antes de decidirse a envolver aquel trozo de carne con su mano. Se sentía caliente y duro, mucho mejor de lo que Allen había imaginado mientras se masturbaba. Aún así no podía bajar su sonrojo ni su vergüenza.

Empezó moviendo suavemente su mano, justo como lo había hecho consigo mismo. Muy despacio, dejando que sus dedos se acostumbraran a la dureza y a la calidez del miembro de Kanda. Allen le vió de reojo: tenía los ojos cerrados. Aún sostenía su muñeca con fuerza para evitar que se escapara. Pero no vió ni un sólo rastro de sonrojo en el rostro del mayor, lo cual le frustraba un poco porque él mismo sentía su cara ardiendo. Sus movimientos habían aumentado una vez que se había acostumbrado a la diferencia de la piel de Kanda contra la suya. La piel de Allen era mucho más suave y delicada que la de Kanda. Por eso parecía que podía mover su mano mucho más rápido mientras el mayor no se quejara.

Pero, justo cuando empezaba a sentir ligeros temblores en el otro cuerpo, Kanda le detuvo. Allen le miró, confundido, aún con ese sonrojo tan vistoso en sus mejillas.

- Quiero que uses la otra mano. Tu Inocencia.

Allen volvió a mirarle en silencio, como suplicándole que no le obligara a hacerlo. Pero Kanda no parecía dispuesto a explicar sus súplicas, porque apartó del todo al pequeño para tomar su mano izquierda con mucha más fuerza. Quizo resistirse más, pero la urgencia de volver a sentir esa dureza entre su mano pudo más que el sentimiento de culpabilidad que se venía sobre él cada vez que se tocaba. Deslizó su mano izquierda sobre el pene de Kanda, esta vez sintiendo como el pelinegro se estremecía ligeramente al contacto.

- Coño, _Moyashi_.

No pudo evitar sonreír, empezando a masturbarle con lentitud, sintiendo cada uno de los movimientos casi imperceptibles de Kanda. Al parecer, el mayor también habia descubierto el placer de sentir su miembro siendo frotado por esa mano. La maravilla de pecar con la Inocencia. Se entretuvo acariciando cada centímetro de la erección, memorizándola, encontrando los puntos más sensibles que hacían temblar al samurái cada vez que sus uñas le rozaban. Al fin vió unas gotas de líquido formándose en la punta del pene. Se preguntó, fugazmente, qué sabor tendría el semen de alguien tan frío y detestable como Kanda. Amargo, seguramente.

Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, sólo observando fijamente aquél punto del cuerpo de Kanda, a su mano pecadora moviéndose por la extensión completa con mayor rápidez. Pero se detuvo de pronto, al sentir una presión sobre su propio miembro. Dejó escapar un ligero jadeo, mordiéndose rápidamente al labio inferior por inercia.

- Vaya, ¿se te pone así de dura con tan sólo tocársela a un hombre? Sí que eres una putita, _Moyashi_.

Allen se sintió avergonzado de nuevo, sabiendo que estaba actuando como una prostituta cualquiera. Pero él no era así. Era la primera vez que tocaba a alguien que no fuera a él mismo. Y esa persona era Kanda, la única persona en la que había pensando en todo este tiempo mientras se encerraba en su habitación para pecar contra la Iglesia y contra su propia Inocencia al utilizarla para bajar la calentura que el samurái provocaba en su cuerpo. Pero él no era una ramera.

- No soy...

No le dejó continuar. Sus labios habían sido atrapados por la voraz boca del mayor, quien prácticamente había entrado a la fuerza en la húmeda cavidad del pequeño. Allen tardó un poco en captar lo que estaba pasando. Sintió la lengua del mayor lamiéndole por dentro, como si le obligara a correponder el salvaje beso que el japonés se obstinaba en profundizar. También, la mano de Kanda, sobre él; sobre su miembro, moviéndose frenéticamente, tanto que le hacía un poco de daño.

Algunas lágrimas se deslizaron por su rostro. Era mejor de lo que imaginaba. Cerró los ojos, correspondiendo los movimientos de Kanda con los suyos, apretando ligeramente la erección del mayor con su mano izquierda mientras le recorría centímetro a centímetro. Agradeció que la boca de Kanda no le dejara ir, porque seguramente en estos instantes estaría gritando como loco por el calor que sentía en la parte ubicada entre sus piernas.

Le faltaba el aire. Pero Kanda no dejaba de besarle mientras le acariciaba con más fuerza, un doloroso placer que se extendía por todo de su cuerpo. Se dió cuenta de que era un masoquista total, aún y cuando ya debía haberlo sospechado desde que empezó a ver a Kanda con esos ojos llenos de lujuria. ¿Y de amor? Al final los labios de Kanda le dejaron ir. Tuvo que morder el hombro del samurái para impedir el seguro grito que dejaría escapar al sentir el clímax acercarse. Se derramó sobre la mano del mayor, enrojeciéndose violentamente de nuevo.

Pudo escuchar el profundo gruñido de Kanda; le pudo sentir estremeciéndose. Kanda también había terminado, su mano izquierda cubierta con la escencia caliente del japonés. Al final le soltó, alejándose rápidamente del otro exorcista. Se tapó el rostro con las manos, totalmente avergonzado, sin darse cuenta de que con eso mancharía parte de su rostro con la semilla del otro. Se encogió en una de las esquinas, respirando agitadamente.

- Joder, imbécil. Es demasiado tarde para ponerse tímido - escuchó la voz del otro, pero no se movió, No hasta que Kanda se acercó a él para apartarle las manos del rostro -. Serás torpe, te has manchado todo. Toma esto.

Entreabrió los ojos para ver como Kanda le ofrecía un pañuelo. No era que el samurái le hubiera visto de manera diferente, seguía mirándole friamente, pero aún así sintió que el tono rojizo de sus mejillas se suavizaba un poco. ¿Entonces sí era amor? Sonrió débilmente, tomando el trozo de tela para limpiarse el rostro y los pantalones.

- Gracias.

- Será difícil quitarse esto de la ropa.

Dejó escapar una ligera risita.

- Lo sé.

Estaba mucho más relajado, normalizando su respiración lentamente. Lo que no se esperaba era que Kanda lo besara nuevamente. Pero esta vez fue un beso mucho más dulce, menos agresivo. Allen sonrió entre los labios del mayor, profundizando el beso ligeramente.

Abrazó a Kanda y éste no lo rechazó. Al menos no por hoy. Ya habría tiempo para los arrepentimientos y los insultos, para fingir que nada había pasado. Mientras tanto, sólo se acurrucó contra el otro exorcista, sonriendo felizmente al haber hecho realidad esas sucias fantasías aunque no lo hubiera planeado de esa manera.

Y, de pronto, Allen se dió cuenta: masturbarse era un pecado. Pero solamente si se hacía solo.

**+ Owari +  
**

**Notas finales**: Huh, ¿lo siento? Sé que está algo salvaje, pero prometo hacer lemons más dulces... creo, Kanda no es nada dulce. ¡Es su culpa! (_tratando de excusarse como puede_) En fin, gracias por leer esto. Nos vemos (_reverencias apresuradas_).


End file.
